disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Necromancer Spells by Level
necromancers gain access to the following spells. Some of the spells are located here http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells 0-Level Spells— arcane mark, bleed, disrupt undead, daze, detect magic, detect poison, guidance, light, mending, message, putrefy food and drink*, read magic, resistance, spark*, stabilize, touch of fatigue. 1st-Level Necromancer Spells— beguiling gift* burning hands cause fear charm person chill touch command comprehend languages dancing lantern* decompose corpse ** detect secret doors enlarge person hypnotism identify ill omen* inflict light wounds Interrogation ** mage armor mask dweomer* ray of enfeeblement ray of sickening restore corpse reduce person sculpt corpse* unseen servant 2nd-Level Necromancer Spells— alter self augury blindness/deafness Bull's Strength Fox's Cunning burning gaze* command undead daze monster death knell delay poison detect thoughts enthrall false life feast of ashes* fester* find traps fog cloud gentle repose glide* ghoultouch hidden speech* hold person inflict moderate wounds levitate perceive cues* Pernicious Poison ** pox pustules* scare skinsend ** see invisibility spectral hand status summon swarm touch of idiocy vomit swarm* web zone of truth 3rd-Level Necromancer Spells— arcane sight Animate Dead, Lesser bestow curse clairaudience/clairvoyance cup of dust* deep slumber dispel magic fly glyph of warding guiding star* heroism howling agony** lightning bolt locate object nature's exile* pain strike* rage ray of exhaustion remove blindness/deafness remove curse remove disease screech* seek thoughts* sepia snake sigil share senses* sleet storm speak with dead stinking cloud suggestion tongues toxic gift ** twilight knife* vampiric touch water walk 4th-Level Necromancer Spells— Animate Dead arcane eye black tentacles charm monster confusion contagion crushing despair death ward detect scrying dimension door discern lies divination enervation Greater False Life ** fear geas (lesser) ice storm inflict serious wounds locate creature minor creation moonstruck* neutralize poison phantasmal killer poison, scrying secure shelter sleepwalk* solid fog spite* threefold aspect* wandering star motes*. 5th-Level Necromancer Spells— Absorb toxcity Astral Projection (Lesser) banish seeming* blight, break enchantment cloudkill dominate person feeblemind hold monster inflict critical wounds magic jar major creation mark of justice mind fog overland flight pain strike (mass)* possess object ** prying eyes reincarnate rest eternal* secret chest suffocation* symbol of pain symbol of sleep telepathic bond teleport waves of fatigue. 6th-Level Necromancer Spells— analyze dweomer Bull's Strength Mass Circle of Death Greater Contagion cloak of dreams* cone of cold Create Undead dispel magic (greater) eyebite, fester (mass)* find the path geas/quest guards and wards heroism (greater) inflict light wounds (mass) legend lore Major Curse raise dead slay living suggestion (mass) swarm skin* symbol of fear symbol of persuasion transformation true seeing unwilling shield* 7th-Level Necromancer Spells— arcane sight (greater) control weather control Undead Epidemic ** harm hold person (mass) Finger of Death inflict moderate wounds (mass) insanity instant summons phase door plane shift power word blind regenerate scrying (greater) symbol of stunning symbol of weakness teleport (greater) teleport object vision waves of exhaustion 8th-Level Necromancer Spells— antipathy charm monster (mass) clone create Greater Undead demand destruction discern location horrid wilting inflict serious wounds (mass) irresistible dance maze mind blank moment of prescience power word stun prying eyes (greater) Orb of The Voi ** stormbolts* symbol of death symbol of insanity sympathy trap the soul 9th-Level Necromancer Spells— astral projection Cursed Earth dominate monster elemental swarm foresight hold monster (mass) inflict critical wounds (mass) power word kill refuge soul bind storm of vengeance suffocation (mass)* teleportation circle wail of the banshee, Soul Switch Incantation, Summon Arcane Dread Husk * Spells in APG ** Spells in Ultimate Magic *** Spells in Ultimate Combat